


And You're the Sky

by jule1122



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Michael Guerin Loves Alex Manes, Missing Alex Manes Weekend, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/pseuds/jule1122
Summary: She grabs Michael’s arm before he can follow.  “Is that a ring on Alex’s finger?”Michael ducks his head, trying to hide his smile.  “Yeah.”“We had a plan,” she hisses, smacking him on the arm.  “I have a balloon drop, confetti and several bottles of good champagne on ice.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 40
Kudos: 225





	And You're the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Cecelia and the Satellite" by Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness  
> This is the first story I wanted to write for Alex and Michael. Missing Alex Manes Weekend inspired me to finally finish. Fits with the day 1 prompt of love as the whole story is just Michael being hopelessly in love with Alex

“You almost ready?” Michael yells into the bathroom. “The reunion starts in half an hour, and Isobel will kill us if we’re late.”

“I just need a minute,” Alex calls back. “Have you seen my rings? I thought I left them in here.”

“Yeah, the stuff you cleaned them with turned them green, so I threw them out. Sorry.” Michael starts to fidget, glad Alex can’t see him.

“No big deal. I bought them at some bargain store back in high school so it doesn’t surprise me. Guess I should have painted my nails after all.”

Alex steps out of the bathroom, looking at his hands, and Michael’s mouth goes dry. He forgets everything he wants to say. Isobel tried to convince everyone to come to their fifteenth reunion dressed like they had in high school. Michael expects she’ll regret it when Max shows up in hoodie and backwards baseball cap, but it’s worth it to see Alex like this.

“Like what you see?” Noticing Michael’s distraction, Alex does a slow 360.

And, Michael really likes what he sees. Alex has spiked his hair and lined his eyes with a deep black pencil. His pants are tighter and his leather jacket nicer than anything he’d worn in high school, but his jewelry comes from a box of things he left in Michael’s truck when he enlisted. Michael found it shoved under his bed in the airstream when he moved in with Alex, and Alex had taken his handcuff necklace and a leather bracelet to wear for tonight. Along with the rings, which reminds Michael that he has a plan. One that shouldn’t be derailed by how gorgeous Alex looks.

“I have one you could, uh, wear instead.” Michael hates how awkward he sounds.

“Yeah?” Alex smiles and holds out his hand.

“There’s a catch,” Michael aims for teasing, but feels like Alex can tell how nervous he is.

Alex’s face scrunches in confusion, and it’s the most fucking adorable thing he’s ever seen. Michael’’s pretty sure his heart seizes from love, and he’s left speechless again.

“Michael?”

Alex is starting to sound concerned, and that’s the last thing Michael wants so he takes a deep breath and starts again. “I have a ring you can wear, but once you put it on, you have to leave it on. Forever.” 

Michael sees the exact moment Alex realizes what he is saying. He sees the hope and joy in Alex’s eyes, and this time, Michael really does feel his heart stop.

“That sounds perfect,” Alex replies a little breathlessly. 

“You sure?” 

“Well, maybe I should see the ring first,” Alex teases gently.

Michael laughs then and realizes Alex is still holding his hand out between them. He takes the ring out from his pocket and starts to hand it to Alex, but Alex shakes his head, wiggling his fingers at Michael. 

His hand shakes when he slides the ring onto Alex’s finger. He wants to look, wants to see it there, but he’s afraid to make it real. Not yet. He clasps Alex’s hand between his instead, and even though he sees nothing but love in Alex’s eyes, he has to ask.

“If you say yes, you can’t, you can’t change your mind.”

“The answer will always be yes,” Alex takes a step forward and cups Michae’s face with his right hand. Then he slides it into Michael’s hair, massaging his scalp in a way that never fails to ground him. “But you need to ask me a question.”

Michael takes one of his hands away so he and Alex can both see the ring on his finger. He watches as Alex spins it on his finger, then does it again this time tracing along the engraving that circles the band.

“That’s your symbol, just different” Alex finally looks up, eyes a little wet.

Michael nods. He’d taken the circles and triangle of their symbol and connected them in an unending circle rather than the pronged shape. “We might never know what it means, but if it is a map, I want to think it’s a map home. It brought me here, to you, and we are each other’s home, Alex. What we have together, it’s all I’ve ever wanted, and I want it forever. Will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Alex tackles Michael onto the bed, kissing him even as he’s still saying “yes.”

When they finally pull apart, Alex wipes his eyes, grimacing when he sees the eyeliner smudged on his fingers. “I’m going to have to redo this.”

“You can, after,” Michael says pushing Alex unto his back and straddling him.

“After?” Alex teases as Michael begins unbuttoning his shirt, pressing kisses into each piece of newly exposed skin.

“Uh huh,” Michael pushes his hips into Alex’s, smiling when Alex moans.

“We are going to be so late.”

“Worth it,” Michael promises, leaning down for another kiss.

They make it to the reunion almost two hours late. 

“Looks great,” Alex tells Isobel, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the bar.

She grabs Michael’s arm before he can follow. “Is that a ring on Alex’s finger?”

Michael ducks his head, trying to hide his smile. “Yeah.”

“We had a plan,” she hisses, smacking him on the arm. “I have a balloon drop, confetti and several bottles of good champagne on ice.”

“Look, I know you thought proposing here would be romantic, but,” he looks over to where Alex is talking to Kyle, who thankfully had not resurrected his letterman's jacket. “Alex is shy.”

“Shy?” Isobel snorts. “Alex Manes, who just walked in here looking like every wet dream you’ve ever had. Those pants alone cured three women’s infertility issues and either resolved or caused,” she eyes the room critically, “eight sexuality crises. Alex is not shy.”

“Maybe not shy, but private. He’d hate all these people watching him.” Alex isn’t as uncomfortable being affectionate in public as he used to, but it hasn’t been easy for him. Isobel’s plan sounded romantic when she’d described it to him, but Michael knows it’s not what Alex would want.

“Fine,” Isobel concedes. “But we’re still having champagne.”

“So when is the big day?” Liz asks hours later when the reunion is mostly over. They’re gathered around a large table in the corner, balloons drifting lazily around them. Isobel makes good on her promise, and the champagne is flowing freely.

Michael looks at Alex and shrugs. He’d marry him tonight if he could.

“Next week? Alex looks back at him, and Michael nods.

“What?” Isobel shrieks, sitting up from where she’s been draped across Kyle’s lap. “Even I can’t pull off a wedding that quickly.”

“No wedding,” Alex shakes his head. “We’ll just go to the courthouse.”

Michael watches the looks of disappointment and shock on everyone’s faces as the protests start.

“Absolutely not.”

“You deserve more than that.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Dude.”

“Look,” Alex finally interrupts, “weddings mean people. And even if we don’t have many guests, there are other people involved, and I don’t want Michael to have to hide at our wedding.”

“Hide? Is there some alien wedding ritual I don’t know about?” Liz asks, looking concerned.

Max just shrugs, clearly confused, but Isobel snorts. “No, but we’ve all felt the ground shake when Michael gets too caught up in his epic love for Alex.”

“Cosmic, Iz, our love is cosmic,” Michael corrects her.

“Whatever.”

“I can marry you,” Maria pipes up. “I’m ordained.”

“You’re a minister?” Isobel asks in obvious disbelief.

“High Priestess, actually,” Maria preens a bit. “Legally recognized in the State of New Mexico.”

“Of course, I should have known,” Isobel rolls her eyes.

Michael looks over at Alex who tilts his head, obviously considering Michael’s unspoken question. 

Isobel catches the exchange and pounces. “If I get everything set up ahead of time and promise no outsiders, what’s the guest list look like?”

Alex sighs, but answers. “Everyone here, your dad and Rosa,” he nods to Liz before looking at Kyle, “your mom if you want. Mimi, Sanders, Greg and Cameron if she’s around. Anyone else?” He looks to Michael. 

Michael thinks about it, but there isn’t anyone else he wants there. “Nope,” he says before turning to Isobel. “You have a month. I’m not waiting any longer.”

“I guess that will have to be enough time,” she grumbles. “At least I get to plan my favorite brother’s wedding.”

“Hey,” Max protests.

“I told you she’d never forgive you for dying,” Michael teases.

“It was just temporary.”

“Please, boys,” Isobel interrupts. “We all know I’m talking about Alex.”

“Are you ok with this?” He asks Alex quietly while Max and Isobel continue to bicker.

“We’ve waited fifteen years for this. I think we can handle another month. But we should probably get out of her before she starts asking us about color schemes.”

Michael kisses Alex quickly before pulling him to his feet. “We’re out of here. Time to practice the wedding night.” They laugh at the chorus of groans and balled up napkins that follow them out.

Michael never really thought about getting married. He was too poor, too alien and too fucked up over Alex Manes to imagine that kind of traditional happy ending. He knows Alex felt equally undeserving spending his life being loved. Both of them would have been perfectly content to exchange vows in an anonymous courtroom. But looking around as he takes Alex’s hand, he’s so grateful they let Isobel do this for them.

The wedding is perfect for them. It’s not a social occasion, everyone there knows them, loves them and appreciates how hard it has been for them to get here. He doesn’t know what strings Alex pulled to get them access to Foster’s ranch or what magic Isobel possesses to make it look like anything other than an abandoned military site, but now that he’s here he can’t imagine getting married anywhere else.

Isobel transformed a small area, covering the ground with a gauzy white carpet surrounded by luminaries that provided gentle light without drowning out the stars shining in the night sky. Alex and Michael stand under an arched trellis covered in night blooming cactus flowers, their guests seated in a semi circle around them, Maria in front of them on a slightly raised dias, hair and skirt billowing in the breeze looking every bit a HIgh Priestess. It’s perfect, and more than Michael could have imagined, but all he cares about is Alex, who looks as awed as Michael feels.

The ceremony itself is simple. They choose to use standard vows, but there’s nothing ordinary about the way it feels to pledge his life to Alex, and by the time they have exchanged rings, Michael is already fighting tears.

“Michael and Alex will now share the remainder of their vows privately,” Maria announces.

Michael hears Isobel wolf whistle when Alex unbuttons his shirt, but ignores her. He places his left hand over Alex’s heart waiting for Alex’s hand to cover his before closing his eyes and opening his mind to Alex.

He’s put his handprint on Alex before, but it’s never been like this. Michael swears time stops for them. Isobel tells him later, their air around them shimmered with iridescent colors as if they were surrounded by a pod. It’s like being in the center of a storm, but one made of feelings of love, joy, safety and _forever._ They don’t speak, they don’t have to. Michael has never been so vulnerable and so loved before. They are known to each other in ways Michael never thought possible. It’s like being held in the gentlest embrace, like being able to see all of the ways they’ve been hurt and placing a kiss on each wound to soothe the pain, like finally feeling love, free of doubt and insecurity.

When Michael finally opens his eyes, he and Alex are pressed together, foreheads touching, right hands tangled in each other’s hair. They’re both crying, and Michael takes a shaky breath before kissing Alex softly. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Alex echos, voice trembling.

They take a step back, each wiping their eyes. Michael looks around and sees everyone else is crying with them. Isobel’s hands are pressed to her mouth, and Liz has her face buried in Max’s shoulder.

Maria clears her throat, not bothering to wipe away her own tears. “Michael and Alex, may your union be blessed by your ancestors, both of the Earth,” she nods at Alex then at Michael, “and the stars. You may now both kiss the groom.”

A shower of star shaped confetti falls around them as they kiss.

After everyone else has left for the cabin where Isobel has a midnight buffet waiting, Michael sways with Alex to a song playing from his truck. They’re barely moving, trading kisses and gentle touches. “I love you,” Michael whispers. He doesn't know how many times he’s said, but he knows it will never be enough.

“I love you too,” Alex smiles. “This was perfect. Thank you.”

“You might not think it’s so perfect when we’re driving to the cabin in that,” he gestures to the truck when Max and Kyle fixed a “Just Married” sign complete with stings of tin cans to the tailgate.

Alex laughs, “I don’t know, I think you should leave on for a while. That way everyone knows you’re mine now.”

Michael shakes his head, and holds up his left hand. “That’s what this is for.”

Alex takes his hand and kisses his ring. Michael takes a shuddering breath and tries not to cry again.

“Did you figure out what it says yet?” Alex asks as he releases Michael’s hand.

“You would think morse code was romantic,” Michael teases as he runs his finger over the dots and dashes engraved in the ring. “Alex,” he breathes as he traces the letters one more time to be sure, mouthing the letters as he reads them, “C O S M I C.”

“You always said our love was cosmic, I don’t want you to ever question that.”

“Never,” Michael promises pressing his hand against the mark on Alex’s heart as they kiss under the stars.


End file.
